


bokuaka/ not confident enough

by akaashisthiccthighs



Series: bokuaka/not confident enough [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisthiccthighs/pseuds/akaashisthiccthighs
Summary: akaashi and bokuto have beeen dating for 3 months now and akaashi's confindence isnt getting any better
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: bokuaka/not confident enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	bokuaka/ not confident enough

akaashi woke up to hear a soft voice whispering to him 

bokuto:akaashi~...baby wake up....im lonley

akaashi slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of vibrant yellow eyes staring at him

bokuto:morning kaashi

akaashi slowly sat up placing a soft kiss on bokuto's lips...they stayed like this for about a minuete and a half, and then broke

akaashi:what time is it (akaashi said while yawning)

bokuto: its 8:13

akaashi slapped his face leaving two red marks 

akaashi:i cant believe i overslept..............bokuto-san why didnt you wake me up sooner-

bokuto: baby its saterday

akaashi rub his face slightly still felling the stinging sensation of the slaps

bokuto chuckled and then layed his head in akaashi's lap

akaashi:baby im hungery

bokuto:wanna go to the diner later for lunch?

akaashi nodded and smiled making bokuto feel butterflies in his stomach, he knows they have been together for almost 4 months but he still cant get over the way he feels about keji

akaashi picked up his phone and slightly nugged bokuto signifying him to sit up please  
akaashi scrolled throuh his phone looking at the messages in the pretty setter gc

PRETTY SETTER SQUAD

bokuto's owl is now online

suga(r):and then he lmost flew across the sky(idfk :') )

the great king: ya~hoo akaashi

the king of milk: finally hes back the only person that has any fucking sense

semicircle: rood-

shirabooboo: --im leaving this chat is too much :^

bokuto's owl: hey you guys i need help please-

the great king:spill-

suga(r): oh please do say :)

shirabooboo has left the convorsation

the king of milk:oof-

bokuto's owl:well bokutos birthday is monday and i dont know what to get him or what to do period

suga(r):hmmm

the great king: oh i know......but are you up for it

TIMESKIP  
its 9pm. akaashi excuses himself from bokuto's cuddles and walks into the walk-in closet. after he's finished he walks out and what bokuto seen suprised the hell out of him-

TO BE CONTINUED...............

**Author's Note:**

> so i was working on this in class cause i was bored so wtevr probaly wont finish it-


End file.
